


Постпостскриптум (Эти светлые дни)

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drama, Gen, метабиология, псевдонаука, рабочие отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Часть третья, заключительная.[1][2]





	Постпостскриптум (Эти светлые дни)

 

— Что ты сказал? — Фуюцки развернулся, и Аоба так и замер с кружкой кофе, не донесенной до рта.

— Да я так... Мы тут болтаем.

— Ты сказал что-то о пении.

Теперь и остальные стажеры смотрели на Аобу — кто с любопытством, кто с сочувствием. С кем-то он, должно быть, был знаком еще по работе инженером электронного оборудования, и эти ребята знали, что внимание начальства обычно не обещает ничего хорошего.

— Тупая шутка. Простите, я правда...

— Давай пройдемся.

Фуюцки кивнул головой в сторону выхода и пошел первым, не оборачиваясь. Тяжелая дверь скользнула вправо, впуская его. Он остановился на лестничной площадке командного центра. Поглядел вниз — бетонный колодец, уходящий в глубину за перилами, был темен и прохладен, тусклые красные лампы вдоль стен лестницы давали самый минимум света. Лифт ввели в эксплуатацию недавно, и по привычке им пока мало кто пользовался — можно было рассчитывать, что никто не появится тут внезапно.

Дверь за спиной снова открылась.

— Я глубочайше извиняюсь...

— Сигеру Аоба, нет нужды в твоих извинениях, — сказал Фуцюки не оборачиваясь. — И никто не собирается осуждать твою личную жизнь и увлечения, какими бы экстравагантными они ни были. Просто повтори то, что ты сказал остальным.

— «Напеваю им Thee Michelle Gun Elephant, чтобы выбесить», — покорно пробормотал Аоба после паузы.

— Ты имел в виду службу внутренней безопасности?

— Да.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что они слушают?

— Блин, это... в смысле, я знаю, что это неправильно, и так не положено. Ну, знаете, как оно бывает.

Фуюцки ждал. Аоба совсем сник и признался:

— Мой отец работает в системах оповещения и связи. Он упоминал, как тут камерами все нашпиговано, спасибо, что не в туалетах.

— Камеры не пишут звук, — заметил Фуюцки отстраненно. Холод металла поручня под стиснутыми пальцами успокаивал. Он провел рукой по гладкой поверхности, запоминая ощущение.

— Я не знаю, может, не все. Но он говорил как будто пишут.

«Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье!» Фуюцки постоял неподвижно, делая вид, что обдумывает его слова. Аоба был сам не свой, он чувствовал его напряжение даже спиной.

— Хорошо, — заключил он, — думаю, на этом мы закончим. Можешь вернуться к остальным.

— И... мне ничего не будет? — Аоба, судя по голосу, думал, что ослышался.

— В этот раз нет. Но если ты продолжишь болтать вопреки обязательству о неразглашении, проблемы будут не только у тебя. У твоего отца их будет гораздо больше, — Фуюцки сделал паузу, чтобы Аоба успел прочувствовать весь ужас такого варианта. — Мы тут заняты слишком важным делом, чтобы подобное вопиющее разгильдяйство могло сойти с рук.

— Моя благодарность не знает... — начал Аоба полузадушенно.

— Просто иди, — поморщился Фуюцки.

Когда прямодушный идиот вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, Фуюцки глубоко вздохнул и развернулся, опираясь поясницей об ограждение. Суровое выражение на его лице будто сжалось, концентрируясь в гримасу отвращения.

— Нет, Козо, это ты полный идиот, — сказал он вслух. — Если до сих пор веришь Икари.

 

 

***

 

Этот день он запомнил как если бы смотрел на него через запотевшее стекло: безлицые фигуры и эхо их разговоров, вторгающиеся в поле зрения как бы внезапно, помимо его воли, и исчезающие так же необъяснимо; все они что-то хотели от него — все ждали каких-то решений — будто не могли существовать без его руководства, будто он один был тем, кто поддерживал жизнь в мире призраков — колдун, повелевающий сонмом духов, которых он заставил подняться из глубин сырой земли, и чей покой был тем необратимо нарушен. Но он не владел необходимыми заклинаниями, чтобы успокоить их.

Нить обсуждения на совещании то и дело терялась, он ответил невпопад, чего с ним никогда раньше не бывало, и пропустил момент для предложения насчет бюджетной сметы, которое они с Икари продумывали накануне. Фуюцки поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд Марико Нисикава из управления финансового контроля и коротко качнул головой, давая понять, что изменение планов — их личное дело. Мысли его были заняты совсем другим — тем, что могло навсегда отменить любые планы, и что тревожило его куда больше. Как же лучше все проделать? Спровоцировать или атаковать самому? Как отрезать противнику пути для отступления, самому не подставившись под удар? Даже после семи лет личного общения игра против Гендо представляла для него серьезный вызов: Фуюцки смущало слишком большое количество неизвестных.

«Это могла быть прежняя система видеонаблюдения, — с готовностью подсказал ему внутренний голос. — Или вообще независимая. Без инсайдерской информации неразумно что-то предпринимать, — не зная деталей».

В конце концов, Аоба-старший мог просто перебрать пива с дружками и не ведать, что несет.

В конце концов, Икари пошел ему навстречу, пусть и не до конца.

В конце концов... разве не глотал он ложь за ложью и раньше? Разве не смирялся с чужими планами, как послушная кисть, которую каллиграф направляет в нужную сторону? Что же изменилось в этот раз?

Он не знал, что переменилось, но все случившееся с Наоко казалось ему теперь чем-то личным. Не в плане каких-то, упаси боже, романтических чувств (доктор Акаги всегда была излишне груба и бесцеремонна как женщина, на его вкус), но как павший на него нелегкий жребий, моральный долг засвидетельствовать истину, какой бы горькой она ни была. Первый раз Фуюцки почувствовал некое душевное родство, неприятную близость к жертве махинаций его руководителя, — Наоко он воспринимал как стоящую с ним на одной ступени, и он почувствовал себя обманутым, обманутым в лучших чувствах. Если Икари солгал ему, то выходило, что он солгал не единожды. Если в мире Икари действительно существовала подобная низость, если она цвела в потаенных уголках его сердца, невидимая, смертоносная, то кто-то должен был противопоставить ей личный пример, и сделать это честно и открыто.

Фуюцки взглянул на часы. Встреча с Икари была назначена на 15:30, и у него оставалось семь минут, чтобы принять решение.

Счетчик лифта проворачивался, отсчитывая уровни. Он приближался к Центральной догме.

Пожалуй, выгоднее сейчас сделать вид, что все в порядке и он ничего не знает, решил Фуюцки. Он мог раздобыть необходимую ему информацию позже, по возможности минуя официальные источники. За годы работы в Gehirn он тоже накопил кое-какие личные связи — не думал, правда, что придется когда-то их использовать.

«В конце концов, ты тоже скрываешь кое-что от него, и успешно», — мрачно напомнил он себе. Секретом больше, секретом меньше — и когда только его жизнь стала похожа на шпионский фильм? Секретами, казалось, был набит весь Геофронт: как запрятанная в глубинах взрывчатая смесь, они лишь ждали свего часа. Потенциально любой из них мог убить его — количество жертв проекта «Е» только в первый год достигло трех, и это был хороший год: всего трое дураков, нарушителей техники безопасности, всего три случая халатности — неплохо при таком количестве персонала. Естественный отбор в действии, как заметил Икари (не на головомойной сессии комитета, конечно — после нее, когда они остались в комнате вдвоем, и только что получивший взбучку Гендо мог позволить себе расслабиться).

И разве он не удерживал тогда втайне улыбку, хмуря брови? Разве не был он согласен с Икари в глубине души? Какой же дурак.

Он остановился перед кабинетом, испытывая чувство дежавю. Время, казалось, сделало полный оборот, вернув Фуюцки в ту же точку, откуда он начинал, и он ничего не добился, только как будто больше потерял, лишившись остатков душевного покоя. Что ждало его в кабинете в этот раз? Слот для пропуска тонко пикнул, и он зашел внутрь.

Первое, что он заметил — на полу больше не было ковра. Он стал гладким, почти как полированное покрытие в верхнем офисе, но цвет тут был светлее — серый гранит. На столе появились два телефона, а на стене над столом — трое часов с круглыми старомодными циферблатами. «Гамбург, — предположил Фуюцки, — _Массачусетс,_ и ..?» Насчет третьего места он мог только гадать.

Икари даже не поднял головы: он был поглощен новой игрушкой, похожей на те компактные органические мини-компьютеры, которые они видели на американской Экспо в июле. Сняв заднюю крышку, он сосредоточенно погрузился во внутренности машины в поисках неизвестно чего. Без обычного мешковатого халата, в узком бежевом пиджаке и темно-бордовом джемпере он выглядел как американский яппи — пожалуй, слишком интеллигентно для аморального махинатора.

Фуюцки молчал. Знал, что должен начать говорить, но вместо этого смотрел то на свежую стрижку Икари, то на телефоны защищенной связи, то на белый корпус, под которым прятались новейшие мировые разработки, явно не предназначенные для серийного производства. Nerv, в отличии от Gehirn, держал курс на международное сотрудничество, и наращивал его объемы пугающими темпами. На секунду Фуюцки испытал чувство головокружения, как будто привычный мир стал вращаться быстрее, набирая ход и выкручиваясь из-под его ног.

— Так! — удовлетворенно подытожил Икари, закончив осмотр. Он уронил фонарик на стопку папок и выпрямился, только сейчас, казалось, заметив Фуюцки. Некоторое время они стояли молча, разглядывая друг друга, и каждый из них замечал в другом что-то новое, какое-то изменение: уродливый, ранее не замеченный порок, ошибку в грандиозной инженерной конструкции, которая была пропущена в чертеже, но стала очевидна всем после завершения строительства. Он встретил темный, неподвижный взгляд Икари и сердце его сжалось от дурного предчувствия: это было мгновение обреченности, как перед гибелью Юи, когда он знал, _знал_ , и все же никогда не верил до конца, одновременно прощаясь и отказываясь отпускать, раздваиваясь в самом своем сознании. Момент, когда ничего уже нельзя было изменить.

— Что с вами, Фуюцки? — участливо спросил Гендо, — слова теплые как дружеская ласка, как заботливое прикосновение, и Фуюцки позволил этим отравленным словам проникнуть в себя; он впустил их в себя как истину, хотя они были антиподом истины, чтобы они разрушили последние защитные барьеры инстинкта самосохранения и заставили его позабыть обо всех далеко идущих планах. Потому что в глубине души он всегда знал, что планы — только способ отдалить неизбежное.

В омут с головой.

— Мне стало известно... — начал было он и остановился. Поправился:

— У меня есть веские основания считать, что вы утаили важную информацию.

Но как ни крути, получался беспомощный лепет ребенка. Веские основания? Да он даже не мог назвать их вслух — хороши основания! Его выбивали из колеи такие моменты, когда слова вдруг отказывались ему служить. Фуюцки неплохо обращался с письменной и устной речью — может быть, он не был самым блестящим лектором в университете, но студенты любили его не за ораторские навыки, а за умение объяснять сложный материал доступно — если нужно, то на пальцах, и отвечать на вопросы до тех пор, пока все не поймут. Так почему с Икари любая его аргументация превращалась в фарс?

— Я все думал о том видео, что вы показали. — Он шагнул ближе к столу и спрятал руки в карманы. — Как оно объясняет все, не объясняя на самом деле ничего.

— И к чему вы пришли?

— Я думаю, что звуковая запись существовала, была аудиодорожка.

— И я ее стер, — уточнил Икари.

— Это было бы логично предположить.

— Что же вас останавливает?

— Я не понимаю, зачем вам это делать.

— Может быть, я нажал не на ту кнопку?

Фуюцки стиснул спинку кресла перед столом.

— Никто не может скрывать правду вечно, Икари. Что случилось с Наоко Акаги?

Икари задумчиво потер подбородок, глядя на него с непонятным выражением в глазах. Был ли там иронический блеск, или ему только показалось? Раздумье вскоре сменилось озарением, и Икари вышел из-за стола и стал перебирать книги на полке. Вернувшись, положил перед ним потрепаный том бледно-оранжевого цвета.

_«Структура души: теория расщепления и связанные с ней проблемы»_

_В. Петренко, Д. Макдауэлл, 1995 г_

— Что это? — моргнул Фуюцки.

— Ответ на ваш вопрос.

— Вы уверены, что ничего не перепутали?

— Прочтите, Фуюцки. Я абсолютно серьезен.

 

 

***

 

Он прочел книгу перед сном.

Хотя слово «прочел» вряд ли было тут уместно: он вспомнил эту книгу почти сразу, на первых страницах, и в тот же момент прервался и поднял глаза, уставившись в панорамное окно пустым взглядом, сфокусированным где-то далеко за пределами комнаты — где-то за пятнадцать лет до того, когда он был совсем другим человеком, и его жизнь была восхитительно распланирована на многие годы вперед, и никаких ангелов и машин для их убийства не виднелось нигде в обозримом будущем. Фуюцки хорошо знал эту книгу: в свое время монография наделала много шума, практически расколов научное сообщество метабиологов на два лагеря. Автор, по видимости, был к тому готов — или даже испытывал удовольствие, сея вражду и привлекая к себе негативное общественное внимание.

Он знал и Петренко. Американский ученый, из русских эмигрантов, — при личной встрече он показался ему чем-то раздраженным: его манера часто-часто моргать черными, маленькими, глубоко посаженными глазками и презрительно щуриться на каждое уточнение или вопрос сбивала с толку; они переговорили перед конференцией в Токио, учтиво и сухо, так и не раскрыв друг перед другом свои настоящие карты, и каждый из них остался смутно неудовлетворен краткой беседой. Через полгода американец опубликовал книгу, в которой последовательно отвергал все существующие на тот момент гипотетические способы извлечения и контейнирования души, доказывая, что сама структура делает невозможным ее отделение. Петренко, фанатик науки, писал жестко и убедительно — от его живых и образных сравнений Фуюцки тогда то и дело морщился и откладывал книгу в сторону. Наш тороидальный соленоид в МТИ, писал он, при мощности тока в 6 мегаватт окажет воздействие, схожее с тем, какое сверхмощная микроволновая печь оказала бы на куриный суп — вместо того, чтобы преодолеть барьер АТ-поля, он просто испепелит душу. Расчеты по энергетическим уровням, выполненные совместно с Макдауэллом, не оставляли никаких сомнений: распад произошел бы еще на трети мощности, требуемой для эксперимента.

Оставим, однако, теоретизирование теоретикам, подводил итог доктор Петренко, ведь испытания на живых организмах бессмысленны по очевидной причине, и это ни в коем случае не этичность, как могли бы предположить наши более мягкосердечные читатели.

Это уже был камень в огород лично Фуюцки — Петренко намекал на прошлогоднюю петицию за разрешение "манипуляционных" экспериментов в области метабиологии, направленную в японский национальный Совет по биоэтике. Американец знал, кто был ее идейным вдохновителем, — тут-то и крылась разгадка его плохо скрываемого презрения на конференции.

Фуюцки закрыл глаза и потер переносицу, пытаясь не концентрироваться на ломоте в висках. Монография вызывала массу самых разных воспоминаний, но ни одно из них не было связано ни с доктором Акаги, ни с Гендо Икари. Зачем он дал ему эту книгу? Означал ли выбор Икари, что тот знал об их конфликте с Петренко? И если знал, то о чем хотел напомнить таким образом? Что он не в той моральной позиции, чтобы обвинять кого-то во лжи?

Чушь какая-то.

Он постоял на кухне, потом забросил в рот розовую таблетку и запил водой. (“Обезбаливающее?” — предложил Икари в его голове. Окровавленные губы изгибались в застенчивой улыбке.) Фуюцки с досадой провел рукой по лицу, прогоняя видение. Уставился невидяще в еле слышно бормочущий телевизор, думая все о том же. И когда он чистил зубы в ванной, ему пришло в голову, что это могла быть очередная загадка без решения, подкинутая Икари просто в порядке развлечения. Думать сразу расхотелось.

Той ночью он плохо спал: ему снился поезд, в котором он долго и настойчиво спорил с Икари, сидящим напротив, почему-то в белом халате, — но когда их поезд проехал тоннель и выехал из тьмы наружу, он оказался в вагоне один.

 

 

***

 

Книга приземлилась точнехонько между двумя керамическими кружками. Гендо скосил на нее взгляд из-за монитора, потом поднял глаза на Фуюцки.

— Не спорю, чтиво увлекательное, но мне кажется, что вы задолжали мне объяснение.

— Вы не узнаете ее? — уточнил Гендо.

— Узнаю, но не вижу связи.

Гендо качнул головой в знак понимания. Он опустил руку, которой подпирал щеку, выпрямился и обвел взглядом кабинет.

— Что общего между всеми этими книгами? — спросил он.

Фуюцки пожал плечами:

— Они все старые.

— Близко.

Фуюцки обернулся, проглядел еще раз корешки на полке справа. Прищурился:

— Они все... устаревшие?

— Верно.

Гендо встал из-за стола и подошел к полке слева. Присел перед ней, разглядывая нижние книги.

— Готов поспорить, вы бы все отдали, чтобы увидеть ту пленку со звуком, не так ли? Вы бы пожертововали и жизнью, как готовы были пожертвовать ею в две тысячи третьем. Все ради правды.

Он протянул руку и провел по ряду грубых, потертых переплетов кончиками пальцев. Фуюцки недоверчиво следил за ним.

— Но что такое правда, Фуюцки? Вы были уверены, что заговор Seele привел мир к катастрофе, но уверены ли вы в этом сейчас, узнав наши мотивы? Вы всю жизнь гоняетесь за правдой, как пес, который пытается поймать собственный хвост — и вот разочарование, правда всегда остается недоступна, всегда выскальзывает в последнее мгновение.

Легким жестом смахнул с корешка невидимую пылинку.

— Что такое правда как не крошечная лунка, в которую пытается вместить себя человек?

Он поднялся и повернулся к Фуюцки. Фуюцки пытался обнаружить в его лице признаки хоть какого-то раскаяния, хоть какого-то смущения, но находил лишь холодное раздумье.

— Авторы этих книг считали, что коснулись истины. Каждый пишущий был обманут — но не каким-то злонамеренным врагом, нет, он был обманут самим собой. Разум играет с нами злую шутку: он манит нас иллюзией собственного всемогущества.

Гендо шагнул вперед, пристально глядя на него:

— Каждая книга, которую вы здесь видите — ошибка.

Фуюцки почудилось мстительное удовольствие в этих словах.

— Теперь вы говорите о звуке, — Гендо сокрушенно покачал головой. — Но звук вам не поможет, наоборот, он оставит вас в еще большем замешательстве. Полный рот волос, Фуюцки — но хвост опять ускользнул.

Фуюцки хотел возразить, но Гендо продолжал говорить, не обращая внимания:

— Мы хотим _знать_ что-то только чтобы быть _уверенными_ в чем-то. Вот настоящая наша движущая сила. Страх.

— Жалкая попытка дрожащих тварей выгадать кусочек, клочок, выгрызть себе безопасную нору в мире, полном чудовищ. Наука — это надувательство. Занятие для ослепленных собственным величием мастурбаторов, слишком самовлюбленных, чтобы признать в себе вечных рабов.

— Этот том, — Гендо подошел к столу и взвесил в руке монографию. — Можно было бы выкинуть его в мусор прямо сейчас и мир ничего бы не потерял. Вообще говоря, мир уже забыл о нем, давным-давно. Мы, люди, предпочитаем не помнить об ошибках.

— Как вы считаете, Петренко хотел бы узнать, что он посрамлен? Будь он жив.

— Ну же, профессор, смелее, — Гендо ободряюще улыбнулся, глядя в бледное лицо Фуюцки. — Это простой вопрос, а вы самый умный человек, которого я знаю. Ответ очевиден: если бы Петренко был теперь жив, мы бы убивали его каждый день, мы с вами. Разве мы не превосходный рабочий дуэт?

В его глазах зажегся недобрый огонек:

— И мы будем попирать его могилу, воссоздавая сосуд души Лилит.

Мучительная звенящая пустота, грозившая ранее разорвать его голову, отступала, и с отступающей пустотой приходило медленное осознание, что этот кабинет совсем не уютный. О нет, Фуюцки непростительно ошибся, этот кабинет был куда хуже, чем его верхний двойник, он был измывательством над всем, что создало человечество, злой насмешкой над самим человеческим знанием.

Еще одна декорация, выстроенная Икари ради эффекта. Но над ним его представления не имели власти.

— Вы думаете впечатлить меня второсортной философией? — усмехнулся Фуюцки через силу. — Берете красоту, выворачиваете наизнанку и радостно обвиняете ее в уродстве. А печать уродства в действительности на том, кто додумался выворачивать красоте нутро. Я не спорю, что многие пути человечества были ошибочны, порой даже ужасны, но все-таки... Может быть, все это ради крупиц правды... но она есть, правда. Люди положили свои жизни, чтобы развить науку в том... в тот вид, в котором она ныне.

— Чтобы побираться по крупицам, как нищие?

— Прекратите, — поморщился Фуюцки. — Вы же понятия не имеете о том, что такое достоинство. Все, что делал Петренко, включая его ошибки, было не зря, и я всегда буду ему благодарен.

— Почему вы так бережете его память? Он был вашим противником.

— Нет никаких противников в науке, как вы не понимаете?

— Он хотел вас остановить.

— Не меня, — покачал головой Фуюцки.

— Прогресс.

— Лучше бы остановил.

Гендо фыркнул.

— Петренко, чтобы вы знали, — начал он после непродолжительной паузы, — был далек от каких-то высоких соображений. Он всего лишь исполнял стратегический план американского правительства. Перехват лидирующей позиции в новой перспективной области науки, понимаете?

— Этого не может быть.

— Почему?

“Потому что я видел его глаза, — мысленно ответил Фуюцки. — Я видел его презрение, и оно было неподдельным”.

Но Икари нечего было об этом знать.

Не дождавшись ответа, Гендо искривил губы в полуусмешке:

— Кстати, тот отчет из Германии — похоже, вы ошиблись. Наши исследования показывают, что высокочастотные колебания действительно способны нарушать структуру АТ-полей слабых напряжений.

— Поразительно. Теперь вы решили подорвать мой авторитет как специалиста? _Серьезно?_ — Фуюцки не верил своим ушам. — Вы же просто мелкий аферист, которому повезло оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. Вы даже не ученый!

Гендо скептически вскинул брови.

— Я имею в виду, не по духу! — воскликнул Фуюцки. — Если для вас нет ничего истинного, на чем вы вообще... Где вы берете идеалы?!

— Для меня не было ничего истинного, пока я не встретил Seele.

— А, эту кучку сектантов? Не думал я, что вы увлечены их идеями всерьез.

— Они показали мне, что знание не ограничено нашим миром. Они были лодкой, на которой я переправился через реку к иному берегу — но кто в здравом уме потащит лодку дальше на своей спине?

— Вы отвратительны, — Фуюцки устало опустился на кушетку и уставился в пол. Кисти его рук безвольно свисали с колен.

— Никто не обвиняет ракету, отбросившую ненужные ступени ради движения вверх, в холодности. Почему с людьми все по-другому? Это, в конце концов, просто нелогично. Если я использовал их, то и они в то же время использовали меня, потому что это естественно в мире человеческих отношений. — Гендо бегло взглянул на Фуюцки и продолжил: — Юи меня в этом понимала. Не всегда поддерживала, но безусловно понимала — настолько умной женщиной она была. Порой мне кажется, что больше всего я скучаю по ее пониманию...

— Хватит врать!

Фуюцки вскочил, чувствуя, как закипает кровь.

— Наоко тоже оказалась отжившей свое? — яростно вопросил он. — Устаревшей?

— Наконец-то вы улавливаете суть. — Гендо выдержал его испепеляющий взгляд без тени смущения.

— Как вы не поймете, — сказал он, — я не могу восстановить их полезность, если она утрачена. Даже если бы хотел.

Даже... даже если бы...

Какая гадина. Какая невероятная гадина. Фуюцки двинулся к нему, и Гендо подался назад. На его лице мелькнуло что-то вроде страха, прежде чем оно вновь обернулось непроницаемой маской.

— Те выходки, которые вы себе позволяли... там, куда мы направляемся, будут недопустимы, — предостерегающе проговорил он.

«Так он ничего не забыл», — подумал Фуюцки с мрачным удовлетворением, и парировал:

— Стало быть, это последний раз.

Он сгреб Икари прямо за лацканы пиджака и приложил об стену — довольно чувствительно, судя по глухому звуку удара и по гримасе на лице Икари, но тот почему-то совсем не пытался сопротивляться или вывернуться: только смотрел на Фуюцки не мигая, и расширенные глаза его, потемневшие и блестящие, казались огромными за стеклами очков.

Фуюцки, несомненно, понимал, что переходит грань. Нервная дрожь в пальцах не унималась, и он стиснул пиджак до побелевших костяшек, до скрипа натянутой ткани, опасаясь, что снова прольет кровь, если его выпустит. Слова, которые так долго копились в нем и тлели, как подземный пожар, наконец могли выплеснуться, и он торопился сказать их, сбиваясь и обгоняя собственную мысль.

— Если бы вы только знали. Как я ненавижу вас, Икари.

Каждая пауза сопровождалась рывком лацканов, и темная круглая голова Гендо послушно покачивалась в ответ, как у болванчика.

— Вы мелкий, мстительный гад, вы манипулятор, карабкающийся вверх по трупам, чертов грибок, паразитирующий на живых людях, и вы на самом деле не стоите и мизинца тех, кто погиб и еще пострадает из-за вас — не говоря уже о любви.

— Беспринципный подлец, прикрывающийся красивыми словами о будущем человечества. Что это за будущее, для которого надо принести в жертву тех, кто его создает? Я вас спрашиваю! — он снова толкнул Гендо на стену, и удержал на ногах, когда тот пошатнулся. — Что за существование ценой чужой крови? Используя самые благородные человеческие порывы! Какая — неимоверная — низость.

Он смотрел на Гендо с гневным отвращением, задохнувшись словами.

— Вы берете все и выворачиваете... просто извращаете... — Фуюцки сокрушенно покачал головой. — Любой ценой, да? Вообще любой? В вас вообще есть хоть что-то человеческое? Откуда в вас эта уверенность в праве распоряжаться всеми... живыми существами? У вас что, совсем нет чувства, базового чувства _со-причастности_ жизни?

Гендо смотрел в сторону, низко свесив голову. Он не издал ни звука. Часы мерно тикали, отсчитывая на троих секунды и минуты, и не было им никакого дела до людей и до заключительного акта драмы, разворачивающейся под их слепыми циферблатами. Была ночь в Гамбурге, был вечер в Массачусетсе; в третьем городе был день, яркий и радостный, насквозь пронизанный солнечными лучами и утопающий в летней зелени, и все это было завязано на Икари, на нем одном, все миллионы жизней, и если бы они только знали, как ошибаются, доверяя ему судьбу человечества. Вся бесконечная хрупкость мира в его руках.

_Пальцы Гендо вновь смыкаются на его запястье. Маленький Синдзи доверчиво вкладывает ручку в ласковую ладонь Юи._

— Знаете, я нахожу странную отраду в том, что вы не в силах осознать любовь, — глухо проговорил Фуюцки, избегая смотреть на Гендо. — Сама концепция любви будет вам понятна, как теория нейтральной эволюции — муравью. Может быть, кто-то верит вашим представлениям, но не я. Я слишком давно следил за вами. Вы не просто бессердечны, но холодны в самых примитивных формах выражения симпатии, потому что на самом деле вы отказываете другим в самом праве на существование. Так ведь? Признайте хоть сейчас, что я угадал.

Гендо хранил молчание.

— Потому что вы урод, — выплюнул Фуюцки. — Выродок природы, ее несчастное слепое дитя, духовный недоносок. Никто никогда не будет с вами счастлив. Вы останетесь один, что бы вы ни пытались провернуть, все ваши планы — они обречены. Любой план, понимаете? Нет плана для бесчеловечного сердца.

_Вечно меняющиеся узоры на ткани времени._

_«Я хочу показать ему, каким светлым может быть будущее»._

— Потому что... вы проклятый человек.

— Вы убиваете тех, кто оказывается слишком близко.

Он поднял голову, встретил страшный взгляд Гендо и замолчал.

— Вы закончили?

От смертельного спокойствия в его голосе становилось не по себе. Фуюцки знал, на что шел, но достигнув цели, все-таки растерялся. Может быть, он не ожидал, что у него получится.

Это было запоздалое понимание, что случилось что-то непоправимое, что-то гораздо более ужасное, чем кровопролитие, от которого он хотел себя удержать, и вялое, тягучее чувство безысходной тоски — откуда только взялось оно? — шевельнулось в его душе. Он разжал руки.

Гендо расправил плечи, одернул измятые лацканы, затем отряхнул пиджак. Снял трубку одного из телефонов и нажал кнопку, не обращая больше на него внимания.

— Господин Фуюцки нуждается в сопровождении.

И удобно расположившись в рабочем кресле, поглядел на него с иронией. Был даже некий спокойный интерес в его глазах, как будто он ждал, что Фуюцки может выкинуть еще что-нибудь любопытное.

Но он не хотел выкидывать. Все фокусы, которые он мог показать, закончились на одном финальном представлении, его личном смертельном номере. Ничто больше не могло быть сказано.

Подмога появилась быстро. Фуюцки ожидал увидеть обычных охранников в синей униформе, но вместо охраны это оказался опять кто-то новый: двое крепких мужчин в официальных черных костюмах, с приплюснутыми широкими носами, похожие друг на друга как родные братья. Сонные тупые лица их с тяжелыми подбородками ничего не выражали.

Фуюцки твердым и уверенным шагом пошел к двери, по пути увернувшись от их рук — противно было от одной мысли, что его коснутся лапы этих головорезов.

 

 

***

 

Свою городскую квартиру он когда-то выбирал по виду из окна.

Вариантов было несколько, и все по меркам аскетичного Токио-3 бесстыдно роскошные: большие жилые площади, модная планировка, зеленые зоны. В этой же окна спальни выходили на запад, и панорамное остекление делало вид из окна похожим на сцену, у которой он был единственным зрителем. Временами ему удавалось застать здесь заход солнца, и то была картина прекрасная и торжественная в своей мрачности: огненный шар повисал над парком, заливая все вокруг чуждым, красноватым, будто неземным светом, обрушивая на неподвижные деревья волны последнего, уже остывающего жара, и перекрашивая их густую листву в темные тона.

Тут был длинный открытый балкон. Мощный кондиционер. И даже проигрыватель винила хай-энд класса.

В свое время он решил, что раз продается Seele, то пусть это хотя бы будет со всеми удобствами.

Сегодня закат был скорее розово-золотистым, нежнейших оттенков, и лучи солнца скользили по светлым шторам легко и воздушно, робко примеряясь к их чистому холсту. Фуюцки достал из шкафа очередную коробку, поставил на пол и принялся перекладывать ее содержимое. На самом дне он нашел две бумажные папки и осторожно достал их. Просмотрел за столом их содержимое, хотя ясно было, что ничего нового он там не найдет. Разложив по столу ворох черно-белых фотографий и посеревших от времени таблиц, он сидел и размышлял о чем-то, долго. Так же медлительно и задумчиво взял сигарету из пачки, смотрел на нее, а затем смял в кулаке и перетирал, пока она не раскрошилась и не высыпалась из его руки.

Он не курил уже многие годы. Стоило ли начинать?

Фуюцки собрал бумаги обратно в папки и написал что-то на отдельном листке, который он вложил туда же. Взглянул на наручные часы и поразился, как летит время: он уже опаздывал на свою вечернюю прогулку.

Последнее время он полюбил гулять по вечерам вдоль озера Асиноко. Фуюцки всегда любил природу, и озеро было одним из тех заповедных уголков, где любой мог отдохнуть от оживленности города и его постоянной суеты. Он гулял вдали от туристических троп, представляя себе мир до Второго удара — катастрофические последствия, которые сказались и на биоэкологии, до сих пор трудно было принять и уложить в голове. Он не мог смириться с навсегда потерянными видами, с искалеченным климатом, и более всего — с невозможностью все это исправить. Должен быть способ, думал он. Мы обязаны найти его, если хотим как-то жить дальше на этой планете.

Деревья вдруг расступились перед ним. Выйдя к широкому берегу, он всякий раз вспоминал Юи: семь лет назад они беседовали там, на противоположной стороне озера, у парапета, и блики на воде играли так весело, и она сказала тогда Синзди что-то про светлое будущее, которое его ждет — она всегда думала о будущем как о чем-то близком, почти видимом, как и Гендо, — может быть, поэтому они и были вместе, влюбленные и счастливые, — но он пытался и не мог вспомнить точные слова. Все это теперь, впрочем, было неважно. Не все могли дойти до светлого будущего. Не у всех хватило бы сил.

Светлое будущее предназначалось лишь сильным людям.

«Он ненавидит быть один...» — раздался в его голове жизнерадостный голос Юи. И вдруг, как глубины с ледяной водой сменяют теплую: «Больше всего я скучаю по ее пониманию».

За спиной на холме хрустнула ветка. Фуюцки не оглянулся. Он смотрел на воду и представлял нежное лицо Юи, светлую улыбку Юи в тот день, и он подумал, извиняясь перед ней, извиняясь перед всеми, кто мог бы упрекнуть его в слабости: «Я сделал что мог. Этого не хватило, но я попытался».

Фуюцки закрыл глаза. Его сердце билось на удивление мерно и спокойно.

Хруст раздался ближе, и он мог различить шаги — людей было двое, а потом они прошли мимо него, безмолвно, и повернули на тропинку, уходящую вглубь леса. Девушка из пары туристов обернулась и бросила на него быстрый взгляд, прежде чем они скрылись за деревьями.

Домой он возвращался на автобусе, с рассеянной задумчивостью глядя в окно всю дорогу.

Да, это бы было слишком просто. Слишком легко. И он не заслуживал легкости, не так ли?

Дверь в его квартиру была оставлена чуть приоткрытой, словно приглашала войти. Фуюцки нашел такое вторжение к нему домой грубостью, но чего еще было ждать от типов с внешностью горилл. Он предполагал, что обнаружит внутри последствия глумливого обыска — к его удивлению, вещи были как будто нетронуты, и ничего на первый взгляд будто бы не пропало.

Фуюцки сел на софу и огляделся, силясь понять их мотивы. И только тогда заметил конверт на низком столике: квадратный и белый, он был девственно чист с обеих сторон. Фуюцки прощупал его и снова положил на стол. Листва таинственно шелестела где-то за открытым окном, и теплый ветер доносил слабый запах разогретой зелени. Мир все еще был прекрасным местом, и мир, как подсказывало ему смутное, щемящее сердце чувство, был противоположен конверту: выбор одного означал отказ от другого. Но на самом деле он и так уже сделал выбор, не правда ли? Еще семь лет назад.

Возможно, раньше.

Из вскрытого конверта выпала красная пластиковая карточка. Фуюцки перевернул ее, хмурясь, и пробежал глазами строчки. Взгляд его сместился на фото. Потом снова к строчкам.

«Козо Фуюцки, заместитель командующего Nerv»

Багряный лист прикрывал новую эмблему. Он отложил в сторону удостоверение личности и заглянул в конверт в поисках пояснительной записки, но конверт был пуст. Никаких пояснений.

Резко поднявшись, он тут же сел обратно. Куда он собирался бежать? Что делать?

Чем был этот подарок? Ловушкой, прощением, признанием?

Принципиальное отличие сеги от шахмат заключалось в том, что снятые фигуры можно было вернуть на доску. Игра могла длиться и длиться.

Знать, зачем... Зачем знать, зачем? Может быть, Икари был в чем-то прав, когда говорил о страхе безвестности. Похоже, этот человек знал о страхе достаточно.

Вечное рабство страха. Может быть, это и была настоящая цена за плод знаний, выбранный человечеством. Жизнь, но ценой страха; жизнь, но ценой вечных сомнений и ощущения совершенного предательства. Он мог сказать: я отвергаю подарок Икари, но сущность подарка была такова, что он одновременно был и длящимся наказанием; кроме того, принять его значило признать свою вину, не меньшую, чем вину Икари, потому что вес совершенного делился между ними пополам. Но мог ли стать этот дар его личным шансом на искупление? И имел ли он вообще право рассчитывать на искупление? Было ли разумнее умереть, или он давно пропустил тот момент, когда смерть была этичнее жизни? Где он приносил больше зла: делая или _не_ делая? Участвуя или лишь наблюдая? Существуя или не существуя?

Он пытался просчитать возможное зло, и долго сидел неподвижно и смотрел в пустоту темной комнаты.

Но время было позднее, и он пошел спать.

 

 


End file.
